User blog:Gottadome12/Pokemon Academy: Ultra Paths - Opening 1: "Achieve Your Dream"
Make a little wish If you catch a fish And hope that it comes true Let’s try and get together and hope a friendship brew! Aipom played with the beachball, by herself in various ways. She just wanted to entertain herself and no one was bothering her, as everyone else was super busy doing their own things. Matthew turns around calling out to Spike, telling her it was time to go. Spike walks off and climbs up onto to Matthew’s right shoulder. Matthew and Spike look at each other and giggle. Matthew spins around and the two of them end up falling on the ground. The sand scatters and creates the words “Pokemon Academy: Ultra Paths”. All my life I had no idea '' ''On what I what I wanted to do (On what I wanted to do) But all that changed the moment '' ''I met you (I met you!) I saw the sparkle twinkling in your eyes (Your eyes) And now I knew that I was in for a surprise! (In for a surprise) The next morning Matthew wakes up. He realizes that his alarm clock was going off and it was time for him to go. Matthew jumps out of bed, only wearing his pajamas, that was colored like a purple Gameboy color. Matthew takes his shirt off and puts on his journey clothes. As Matthew was trying to get ready in the morning, Aipom gets up! Aipom tries to help his trainer get ready by handing him his things. '' ''Rotom Dex floats over towards Matthew and starts scolding him. Matthew couldn’t take it and he and Rotom Dex start arguing. The two-stop arguing as Matthew was finished getting ready. Noibat floats over towards him with his hat in her mouth and Aipom grabs it. Matthew ends up petting Noibat on the head. As he puts his backpack, Haru tries to get the nerve to talk to Matthew, but he ends up hiding behind a bed with Tangela sighing. After Haru, Minicorn looks in the mirror, trying to make sure she looked good before going out with her trainer Matthew. Aster with Vui on her head chews Matthew out for being late and slaps him on the shoulder. The group all gets situated as they were finished with what they were doing. They walk into the kitchen, only to be surprised by a dinner made by Elias, who winks at them. Elias’ Rockruff runs up to them and barks as the camera pans over to Elias’ Zeraora who was resting up against a counter. Every day we travel we will best friends! (Best friends) Let’s hope that the journey ends (Journey ends) Let’s look up in the skies and sees if our dreams can fly! The sun was starting to set. Matthew was ready to say his goodbyes to his family. Phil, Amir and Grandma Rose nodded their head. But Phil and Amir where just emotional people, and they couldn’t stop themselves from crying over their son leaving. Grandma Rose rolled her eyes and beat her son and his husband over the head with her cane. The three of them start fighting, as Aipom and Matthew start laughing. Matthew and Aipom start going out on their journey. They begin walking through city to city, through a forest to forest and mountain to mountain. Matthew climbs up the top of a building, with just him and Aipom. They felt like they were invincible, looking over the city. They could see everything. After that late night, Matthew, Rotom Dex, Minicorn, Rockruff, Aipom, Noibat, Elias, Zeraora, Haru, Tangela, Aster and Eevee were playing with each other late at night at the beach and throwing a yellow frisbee night. The group was enjoying each other’s company and were having a good time doing so. After they were done playing at the beach, Haru, Elias, Aster, Rotom Dex and Matthew where by themselves and they looked up at night sky and watched the fireworks go off. Everyone has a dream That they can achieve If they really believe Cole was at a bakery with his Drakeon and Delta Kirlia. Both of where stuffing chocolate cake into their mouth, they were trying to see who can stuff the most cake into their mouth. Wren was sitting on the edge of a rock, watching the water move. The sun was out, and it was very hot. '' ''Wren was sitting with her Deerling and Nucleon as they watch the sun that was getting ready to set. Ryan was at the gym punching a punching bag. Her Rhyhorn was sleeping with her Pikipek resting on the top of Ryhorn’s horn. Aisen decided to do some training outside. His Vulpix and Devimp were battling each other, as a way of practice training. Hala was cooking dinner with his Crabrawler and Heracross helping. Meanwhile, his grandson Hau was sleeping on the table, with drool coming out of his mouth. Hau’s Pikachu tries to wake him up, by poking him. But he was finding it difficult. Illma looks out to the pear with his Snorlax and Komala watching alongside him. Ilima’s hair swayed back and forth, moving along with the wind. '' 'Now let’s get the battled started by turning our hat backwards' 'Let the wind blow' 'Let the wind flow' 'As the battle goes on!' 'We all have dreams that we can achieve' 'But all we got do is believe!' ''Somewhere in a forest nearby on Melemele Island, Matthew nods his head to the camera and turns his hat backwards as he grabs a Pokeball and tosses it into the air, releasing Aipom. Matthew orders Aipom to attack as he was in the middle of a heated battle with Ross and his Riolu. Ross’ Aipom jumps into the air and swings her tail. She releases mini spiraling stars. Ross commands Riolu to dodge the attack and Riolu starts jumping on the stars. Riolu concentrates and ends up creating a ball made from aura and throws it at Aipom. Out of nowhere, Haru commands Tangela to use Vine Whip. Tangela throws two of its vines up into the air, wanting to grab Boston’s Alolan Marowak. Boston glares at him and commands Marowak to attack. Listening to its trainer, Marowak throws its bone at Haru’s Tangela and hits it. '' ''Eevee jumps on Tangela’s head with Aster not too far behind Eevee. Aster tells Eevee to attack and Eevee becomes surrounded by flames. Devon wanted to deflect the attack and told Charmander what to do. Charmander makes its claws bigger and makes an X with its hands. Eevee tackles Charmander, but Charmander was fighting back with its strong defenses, creating an explosion. Zeraora and Melmetal run towards each-other. Both Tanya and Elias were inching to see which one of their POkemon was going to get knocked out first. Elias’ Zeraora fists glow a light blue, meanwhile, Melmetal spins around in a circle with its whole body turning into metal. The two crash into each other, creating a huge explosion. Now let’s go! No, you don’t owe! Now be sure to follow! Now grab your backpack And I’ll be sure to be back Once I get a snack! Bonnie and Clyde watch Professor Kukui and his Rockruff as they were leaving the shack. Bonnie’s Passimian and Delibird along with Clyde’s Oranguru and Mantine where sitting there with them. Clyde’s Oranguru was holding onto Clyde’s egg. The Team Skull grunts then thought about Guzma and Plumeria and what it would be like if they broke into Professor Kukui’s lab and stole some pokemon. But they then thought about the chance of them failing and big sis Plumeria chewing at them. The duo shivers at that thought. The more movement they were doing caused the tree branch to crack and for them to fall on the ground. '' ''Tanya looks over the balcony from her loft. Her Melmetal, Zekrom, Mewtwo (who was crossing his arms), Gliscor, Decidueye, and Dusk Form Lycanroc were with her as they watched the sun setting, waiting for an Ultra Wormhole to open. Mew flies out of the loft and rubs her cheek up against Tanya. She was happy to see her trusty best friend and the two ends up hugging one another. '' 'Now let’s achieve our dreams!' 'Together were a team!' 'And this is our theme!''' ''Furfrou steals a sandwich from a stranger. She runs down the street, while still holding onto the sandwich with her mouth. She didn’t want to get caught as the person she stole the sandwich from was still chasing after her. Furfrou stops when she comes across a familiar place. She thinks back to the day her trainer told her that she will one day come back for her, and it almost caused the Furfrou to get teary eyed. But Furfrou runs off and starts stealing food from strangers once again, not learning her lesson. '' ''Rotom Dex turns around and takes a picture of the group. The group was Matthew, Haru, Elias, and Aster along with their Pokemon: Furforu, Rockruff, Eevee, Tangela, Noibat, Minicorn, Zeraora, and Aipom. The group all had smiles on their faces, as they were happy to be together. They may have been on their journey for a short time, but they were their own little family. '' Category:Blog posts